


Sleepy Snuggles

by Phoenixtcm



Series: Love Story Told in Caffeine [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, This is a small continuation of the coffee shop au world in A Love Story Told in Caffeine, and snuggly, can be read alone as a stand alone fic- you won't be missing anything, where Harry and Draco are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixtcm/pseuds/Phoenixtcm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot into the lives of Draco and Harry  wherein there are: snuggles, kisses, and declarations of love- pretty much in that order</p><p>(Part of the Love Story told in Caffeine series but can be read as a stand-alone fic)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Well today was sort of a rough day. Got predicted a 6 in IB (out of a 7) even though I have a 97% in Maths and also heard of Alan Rickman's death in class.  
> I decided to write this to cheer myself up.

Draco stretched out his arm and prodded Harry once on the sternum.

Harry didn’t move or give any indication that he had felt Draco's poke.

Draco huffed and poked Harry again.

Harry rolled over and mumbled something about chocolate. His breath was warm as it ghosted over Draco’s thigh.

Draco poked Harry in the bicep.

Harry grumbled and feebly swatted at the arm which Draco had poked.

Draco rested his anatomy textbook on Harry’s face.

Harry tried pushing the textbook off his face but Draco held firm.

Harry grumbled again.

Draco acquiesced, taking the heavy textbook away and leaning down to give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.” He greeted with a smile.

Harry grumbled again and rolled over so that they were facing each other. He’d taken his glasses off and his eyes were soft and sleepy. He rubbed at them and yawned. “What time is it?”

Draco checked his watch. “You’ve got ten minutes before you have to get to your ethics class.”

“Mm.” Harry mumbled again, catching Draco’s hand and pulling him down for a proper kiss. Harry smiled sleepily at Draco when they parted and Draco smiled back. “How long was I out for?”

“An hour or so.” Draco replied. “You looked like you needed it.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, “McGonagall’s been working us really hard. We’ve got a test and a training simulation coming up soon and we’re all really stressed.”

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry on his forehead. “You’ll do great, I promise. You’ve been working the hardest out of everyone in the class _and_ you have the highest marks. McGonagall loves you.”

Harry grumbled again. “Well she sure has an odd way of showing it.”

Draco ruffled Harry’s fringe and handed him his glasses. “I believe in you.”

“Well, thanks.” Harry shrugged. “I guess that makes one of us, huh?”

Draco poked Harry on his cheek with the tip of one nail. “Hush, you grumpypants.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Look who’s talking. You’re the pessimist here.”

Draco poked Harry in his sternum again. “And the pessimist is telling you that you’ll do fine. That’s the good thing about being a pessimist. You’re always either right or pleasantly surprised. Knowing you, you’ll surprise yourself by doing better than fine.”

Harry hummed and sat up, his hair sticking up in all directions. Draco grinned and leaned forward to try smooth Harry’s hair back down but, as usual, it was not to be.

“Thanks for believing in me.” Harry murmured, leaning forward to steal another kiss.

“Always.” Draco smiled and leaned forward again for another kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Yuh uh.”

“You’re wrong.”

“I’m a Malfoy. I’m never wrong.”

“What about that time you bet me you could stuff two chocoballs into your mouth and lost ten quid?”

“Shush. That never happened.”

“I have photographic proof.”

“Never. happened."

Harry leaned forward and bumped his forehead into Draco’s. “Yup.”

Draco pouted. “Nope.”

Harry stole a kiss and Draco found himself smiling. He tried to school his features into a frown but he failed. Harry grinned and stole another kiss.

“Shush.” Draco pouted.

“Love you.” Harry smiled.

“Love you more.”

“Nuh uh.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Have an idea for what I should write next? Please leave a prompt! I always love hearing from you and your ideas inspire me :D


End file.
